Celebrate the Win
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: A little victory celebration between Paul and Brian after a big win.


Celebrate the Win

"Uh, it feels so damn good to be champions again." Brian Kendrick exclaimed as he and his tag team partner and best friend made their way into the hotel.

"Hell yeah it does!" Paul London agreed. "I'm so ready to get upstairs and celebrate tonight."

"Wanna start early?" Brian asked his frequent lover as they reached the elevators.

"Let's go, babe." Paul answered as he kissed Brian hard, catching him slightly off guard. He was somehow able to regain his balance and kiss back with just as much enthusiasm as the doors of the elevator opened. Thankfully no one was inside because they would've been thoroughly trampled as the best friends stumbled in, bags and all, without breaking their kiss for a second.

"Maybe we outa wait till we get to the room first, Bri."

"No time! Need you now." Brian panted hotly in Paul's ear as he swiftly removed both their shirts and set to work on Paul's belt.

Any previous objection Paul had to the escapades were quickly discarded as he felt Brian's fingers dance lightly over the bulge in his pants as he was unzipping them.

"Seriously Bri, I'm gonna cum before we even get started." Paul was able to momentarily slow Brian's actions with a breathtaking kiss.

"I'm willing to risk it.," Brian replied, attempting to breath properly.

As soon as his respiratory system decided to cooperate, his hands were all over Paul. He raked his nails down his chest till he reached Paul's belt. Without hesitation, he snatched the belt open and quickly unzipped his jeans and tore them down his legs. Paul gasped at the sudden rush of cool air against his throbbing member. Brian made quick work of his own jeans, tossing them to the other side of the elevator.

"Please, Bri." Paul pleaded.

Sensing the need in his boyfriend's voice, Brian dropped gracefully to his knees. Brian blew lightly on the head of Paul's leaking member. Paul was so overcome with pleasure he started to slid down the wall that was holding him up. He would've hit the floor if Brian hadn't grabbed his hips to hold in place. The bell dinged to let the boys off at the 13th floor, but Brian reached behind him and pressed the button for the lobby.

"What're you doing?" Paul asked in a sex drugged voice.

"We're going to finish what we started here. I don't care." Brian answered.

In an attempt to distract Paul, Brian stuck his tongue out and swirled it around the tip of his cock. He slowly took Paul's cock into his mouth, inch by excruciatingly small inch. Brian took Paul's balls into his hand and began massaging them softly, alternating between soft caresses and rough tugs that sent shivers down Paul's spine immediately. Brian sucked Paul as if his life depended on it, not even noticing the elevator stopping at each floor. The excitement of being caught causing them both to grow harder with each passing floor.

"Shit, Brian." Paul threw his head back against the wall as he felt Brian moan around his dick, the vibrations making him dizzy. Brian renewed the power of his suction, trying his damndest to bring his best friend as close to the edge as possible. Paul could barely contain his thrusts, fucking Brian's hot mouth.

"Oh God, Brian. I'm…gonna…ah hah," but before Paul could even attempt to come, Brian released him with an erotic 'pop'. Paul gave a grunt of obvious displeasure.

"I don't care, Paulie. I have to have you inside me. I want you to cum inside me."

"Don't worry," Paul said before lifting Brian into the air and slamming him into the wall, "I will."

Brian instinctively wrapped his legs around Paul's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Wait! Press 13."

Paul did so. Thankful that Brian was able to remember cause all of Paul's inhibitions left him at the ground floor. Paul turned his attention back to the man who was currently grinding down, as hard as possible, onto his crotch.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked, needy, but not wanting to hurt his best friend.

"I don't care. I just want your dick up my ass. Besides we don't have much time.

"Good point." Paul concluded.

He grabbed Brian's hips and guided him over his erect cock, allowing Brian to just drop down, reveling in the pain it caused. Paul gave a lustful sigh as he felt Brian's tight heat encase him. Brian whimpered at the momentary pain that engulfed his body. Paul allowed him a few moments to adjust.

"Move." Brian demanded in a hoarse voice.

Paul pulled out and pushed back in slowly and as he did the pain exploded inside Brian again. Brian bit down hard on the junction of Paul's neck to keep from crying out.

"Maybe we should've used more lube, babe." Paul joked as he pulled out and slammed back in a bit harder. Brian let out a chocked laughed as the pleasure began to overpower the pain. Soon Brian was begging Paul for more.

"Harder. I'm not glass, I won't break. Just fuck me!" Brian finally screamed as the boys approached the eighth floor. Paul slammed in so far, he struck Brian's prostate with blinding force. Brian's eyes shut tightly and he dug his nails into Paul's back urging him to go in deeper. Paul continued to thrust harder with each ring of the elevator bell, announcing that they would soon arrive at their floor.

"Oh shit, Paul. I'm gonna cum." Paul reached between them to give Brian's neglected cock a few strokes, matching them in time with his harsh thrusts.

"Paaauul!" Brian screamed his lover's name, which pushed Paul over the edge too.

At the exact same time the elevator doors sung open on the 13th floor, to reveal the boys to a suspiciously calm looking Hardy brothers.


End file.
